Random Smut Shorts
by LittleMissShipper
Summary: One day, Ruby and Sapphire decided to hang out with Steven. On the way to the arcade, they bump into Kevin. Later on, he does some bad stuff. *Still a WIP* Not sure if I should continue this, or make this a random smut thing.


**This just popped into head. I have no fucking clue how it did.**

* * *

Steven had just woken up for the day, ready to have fun. He changed into his usual reddish-pink T-shirt with the trademark yellow star on the middle, a pair of jeans, and matching sandals. He went downstairs for breakfast, but when he went into the kitchen, he saw two small gems, one red and the other blue, trying to cook. "Ruby, be careful. You might spill the batter." The blue one said to Ruby. "I know Sapphire, it'll be ok." Ruby replied to her lover. "Ruby, Sapphire!" Steven exclaimed. "Aw man! You woke up!" Ruby groaned. "We wanted to make a surprise breakfast for you, Steven. Since your birthday's almost here." Sapphire explained. "Yeah, we," Ruby started, but not before her lover nudged her. "I mean, _I_ , couldn't wait to see you." "Oh my gosh!" Steven exclaimed. "We can have fun the whole day today! _Together_!" "Ok Steven, but first, you need to eat your breakfast." Sapphire told him. "Ok!" Steven happily replied.

After Steven ate his breakfast, the trio went outside, going to the beach. "We can make sandcastles!" Steven exclaimed, starting to fill a bucket with sand. Sapphire and Ruby started helping out with the little project, collecting shells, gathering sand, etc. they were able to make a sandcastle that could fit one of them inside. Then they started to bury Ruby in the sand. "Hey, watch the hair!" Ruby complained a bit, getting some sand in her hair. "Oops, sorry." Steven apologized. "Well, I think it looks kind of cute." Sapphire commented, and tapped Ruby's nose, making a "boop!" sound. "Hey, I'm not cute! I'm hot! Flaming hot." Ruby objected. After a while, they got bored, so Steven suggested they should go to the boardwalk, but before they do, they go to the Big Donut.

* * *

"Hey Lars! Hi Sadie!" Steven greeted the two employees. "Oh, hey Steven." Sadie replied back. she then noticed the two small gems next to him. "Who are your friends there?" "Oh, Sadie, this is Ruby." He points to the red gem. "And this is Sapphire. They're usually Garnet, but they decided they wanted to hang out with me!" "Oh, that's cool. So, what can I get you, Steven?" Sadie asked. "One of the usual please." Steven said. Sadie picked out a plain, chocolate covered doughnut, covered with links sprinkles. "Here you go. That would be $1.99." Sadie replied. Steven hands her the money, and starts eating the doughnut. Afterwards, they head towards the boardwalk. "Let's go to the arcade!" Steven suggested. "Ok. We're fine with that, right Ruby?" Sapphire asked her other half. "Right. Now, let's go!" Ruby exclaimed. They decided to have a small race to the arcade. Sapphire was in the lead, but not until she bumped into a male teen.

"Hey, watch where your going, shortie! Kevin doesn't need people like you bumping into me." Kevin complained. "Hey, what'cha say to my girlfriend?!" Ruby fumed. "Girlfriend? Ha! Gaaay!" Kevin teased. "How dare you!" Ruby started to yell. "Ruby," Sapphire tried to calm Ruby down. "How dare I? Cuz I can homo!" Kevin retorted. "Argh!" Ruby screamed in frustration. She was burning, and starting to heat up the boardwalk. She grabbed Kevin's arm, and started to threaten him. "Don't you dare hurt us like that. Ever. Again." She said in a cool tone, but the anger in it was shown. "Hey, let go of me! You're burning my arm! You'll ruin it!" Kevin complained, starting to feel pain. "Don't ever make fun of us. Got it?!" Ruby asked again. "Ok, ok. I got it! Whatever, just let go of me; it's painful!" Kevin agreed. "Ruby, that wasn't very wise of you to do." Sapphire scolded Ruby. "He was making fun of us!" Ruby replied.

"You guys! Let's just have some fun! We're already here." Steven informed the couple. "Ok I know just the game for you guys!" Steven told them. "Follow me!" Steven led them to a race car game. "Ok, Ruby, you're gonna love this one! All you have to do is destroy stuff with your gun and car!" Steven explained yo Ruby. "Alright, let's do this!" Ruby cheered. She started playing the game, enjoying herself. "Ok, Sapphire, you follow me." Steven called to Sapphire. "Have fun, Ruby." Sapphire bid to her lover. "Ok, Sapphie." Ruby half-heartily replied, too sucked into the game.

Several minutes passed, and Ruby was close to winning. "Almost, there..." Ruby told herself. Right before she won, a hand with a cloth covered her mouth and nose. "Hey, what are yo-" Ruby started to protest, but fell asleep, the cloth containing alcohol.

* * *

Ruby started to wake up feeling a bit dizzy, but fine. She tried to move, but couldn't. "Hey, who tied me up?" Ruby asked, a bit annoyed. She tried to break loose, but couldn't. "Huh?" Ruby gasped. She was tied with Amethyst's whips. "Amethyst! What are you doing? Is this another one of your pranks?" Ruby asked. She looked around the room, not recognizing it at all. It was a small, but spacious room, dimly lit by cheap light bulbs, that seem to be dying out, but they're really not.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked to herself. She didn't expect to get an answer though. "Where are you? Heh. Your going to pay for what you done to my arm." A masculine voice called out, echoing through the room. "Aren't you that Kevin dude from earlier?!" Ruby questioned the voice. "You could say that." Kevin stepped into the light. The arm Ruby burned was wrapped with gauze. "What do you want with me?" Ruby asked, her voice wavering a bit. She's never been this scared before towards humans. She was worried about what they were going to do with her. "Since you _kindly_ gave me a burn, I decided you give you something in return." Kevin told her. "Wh-what?" Ruby stammered. "Pleasure." Kevin smirked.

He got out a pair of scissors, and started to cut her top. "N-no! Stop it!" Ruby protested. "Wait, h-how did you even get Amethyst's whips?" "I found them lying around the beach." Kevin replied, still cutting Ruby's top. "Untie me!" Ruby demanded. "You're a feisty one. I like that." Kevin commented in a husky tone. He finished cutting Ruby's top, revealing a blue sports bra. "You must really _love_ your girlfriend." Kevin noted, seeing the color if Ruby's bra. "D-don't look at me!" Ruby yelled. "Let's see what's down under, hmm?" Kevin said, starting to cut Ruby's shorts. "Noo!" Ruby screamed. After a few seconds, Ruby had nothing but her sports bra, and a matching pair of underwear.

"Now for some fun." Kevin started to groupe one of Ruby's boobs. "St-stop." Ruby moaned. Ruby started to blush a dark red, feeling embarrassed. "Why should I?" Kevin retorted. He then cut Ruby's bra off. "Be-because I sahh... Gah!" Ruby tried to explain. Kevin was massaging both boobs, then pinching and twisting her nipples every now and then. "I-I. S-stop." Ruby groaned. "Not until I feel like it." Kevin informed her. He then moved one hand down towards Ruby's southern area. "No! Don't go the- Ohh..." Ruby tried to complain. He had started to rub her pussy teasingly. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Kevin said, noticing a wet spot forming on Ruby's underwear. He then cut her underwear at last, after rubbing her several more times. He stopped pleasuring Ruby's breast, and went down to her dripping cunt. "Now let's see how you'd like this." Kevin smirked.

"Like wha-ahh!" Ruby screamed. Kevin started to lick around her pussy teasingly. "So you scream, eh? Well, I think I can fix that." Kevin stated. He went to a bag next to him, getting out a blue gag. He put it over Ruby's mouth, much to her complaint. He went back to her pussy doing what he was before. "Ohhhmm." Ruby moaned through her gag. Then, he slowly circled towards Ruby's entrance, then went inside with his tongue. "Ahh!" Ruby screamed, starting to feel an odd, yet pleasurable feeling. He wiggled his tongue around in her pussy, then rubbed a spot making Ruby scream and moan louder than she did before. "You like that spot, hmm?" Kevin teased. He then removed her gag, and tossed it to the side. He went out, and then stuck a finger in the dripping pussy. He kept rubbing her g-spot, over and over, harder and faster. Ruby was overwhelmed by the stimuli, feeling dizzy. "I, I can't. I'm gonna cum." Ruby panted. Kevin kept at it, still going faster, until he couldn't go any faster. "Sh-shit. I'm, I'm gonna- Ahhh!" Ruby screamed her climax. She felt herself going down, still feeling the aftershocks, as Kevin started to slow down. He then got out a vibrator, and quickly shoved it in her pussy. "Ahh!" Ruby screamed, surprised by the sudden entry. Kevin turned on the vibrator on low, making Ruby overflow with her liquid. He got out a smaller vibrator, and put it on her clit.

"Fuck, this feels good." Ruby admitted. "D-don't stop Kevin." Kevin smirked at this, and then turned the vibrators to maximum. "Ahhhhh!" Ruby shrieked. "Uh, uh, uh. Master. You have to call me master. Until then, I'm keeping this at a maximum. Ruby started to feel a coil in her stomach, winding more and more. "I-I can't do this. I'm gonna cum!" She screamed. She then went through another climax. "What do you have to call me?" Kevin reminded her. "N-nev-ver." Ruby stammered. "Suit yourself." Kevin replied. He packed up his bag, leaving the two vibrators and Ruby in the room. "See you around." And then he left, just as he came. "H-help!" Ruby called out. She climaxed again. "Gah! I can't take this anymore!" She screamed. She had to endure her climaxes, the vibrator on her g-spot the entire time. Ruby passed out from exhaustion after about an hour.

"Ruby?! Ruby!" A voice called out. It belonged to a pale, lithe gem. Pearl. She was looking for Ruby, after she went missing for about 5 hours. She was in the same room as Ruby, hearing a small vibrating sound. She followed the noise, slowly, and cautiously. "Ru- *gasp* Ruby!" Pearl had found her teammate. She was passed out, tied down to a chair. A vibrator vibrating inside of her, along with a smaller one on her clit. "Oh my goodness, Ruby!" Pearl tried to wake her up. "Hmm..." Ruby groaned, waking up at the loud voice. Wha-Ahh!" Ruby screamed, going through another climax. "H-help me, P-Pearl." She whispered. Pearl carefully removed the vibrators, turning them off. She untied Ruby from Amethyst's whip. "Did Amethyst do this to you?!" Pearl asked, in shock seeing the purple gem's whips. "N-no. A human did." Ruby croaked. "I feel, dizzy." She passed out once more in Pearl's arms. "I'd better get you back home." Pearl summoned a red blanket from her gem to cover Ruby up. She quickly ran to the Temple, carrying Ruby in her arms.

* * *

At the Temple, Steven was watching "Crying Breakfast Friends" on the TV with Connie. She came over to calm Steven down about Ruby. "I'm still worried about Ruby, Connie." Steven confided. "She just went missing after I left her at that race car game." "It's ok, Steven. The gems will find her, I'm sure of that." Connie assured her friend. After watching a few more minutes of CBF, Pearl had rushed in through the door, carrying something red. "Pearl! Is, is that Ruby?" Steven asked. "Yes, but not now, Steven. I need to help her. Where are the others?" Pearl quickly asked. "Sapphire's in the Temple with Amethyst, after looking in the places you assigned them." Steven replied. "Why do you ask?" "Steven, this is serious. You're still too young to understand." Pearl replied. "Aw, c'mon! I'm sure I can handle it! I'm a bi- grown man now." Steven assured her. "Well, I don't your father would appreciate me telling you. I have to go now." Pearl hastily replied. She then went to the Temple door, opened it with her gem, and went inside. "Do you think Ruby's ok?" Connie asked. "I don't know." Steven replied. "Maybe we should check, just in case." "But, wouldn't you get in trouble?" Connie asked. "Get in trouble for checking up on a possibly hurt friend?" Steven asked rhetorically. "Good point. Let's go!" Connie said.

They walked up to the door, Steven trying to get the door to open to his room. "C'mon door! Open!" Steven begged. "Please?" The door suddenly opened, after Steven stopped his begging. "It worked!" Steven exclaimed. "Ok, let's go in!" Connie told him.

They went inside Rose's room, the fluffy light pink clouds still in plain sight. "Room, can you make a door that will get us to Ruby?" Steven asked his room. Then, a door appeared in front of the two kids, a pearly white door. "Thanks!" Steven thanked his room. He opened to door, and Connie followed him in suit. "Shh." Steven hushed Connie. They both peeked out of the hole that ended in Pearl's room. There was a bed in the center waterfall platform, with Ruby tucked in the bed.

"She was what?!" Sapphire exclaimed. She seemed pretty mad about the news Pearl just explained. There was ice forming around her. "Wait, wait. So, Ruby, the little buff gem, who can kick ass, in this bed right here, was _raped_? And by a human?!" Amethyst tried to clarify what Pearl said. "In a way, yes. She wasn't willing about this, but she isn't hurt in any way. Just exhausted of, too much stimuli." Pearl tried to choke out.

"Hey Connie, what does "rape" and "stim mule eye" mean?" Steven asked his friend quietly and innocently. "Umm, did you have _the talk_ with the gems or your dad, or both?" Connie asked cautiously. "The talk?" Steven repeated. "Nevermind. You'll learn later." Connie told him, not wanting to get in trouble with his guardians and father. "But I want to know!" Steven begged. "Sorry. You're not ready yet. Well, the gems and your dad don't think you're ready yet." Connie replied. "Aww." Steven whined.

"Ruby just probably needs some rest. And some healing." Pearl told the smaller gems. "But I thought you said-" Amethyst started to say. " _Mental_ healing." Pearl corrected. "So she shouldn't fuse for now." "Wait. We're not allowed to fuse?!" Sapphire rhetorically asked, her voiced raised a bit. "But, we're in charge, Pearl." "No, Garnet's in charge. And she's not here right now, so, I guess I'll take over for a bit. Until Ruby's completely fine." Pearl stated. "C'mon. Let's give Ruby some rest." "Uh, shouldn't we get some clothes for her first?" Amethyst pointed out. Ruby was still covered in the red blanket, holding herself a bit. "Yes, I suppose we should. We'll look for some clean clothes in your room, Amethyst. Let's go." Pearl said. Then the three gems went down a waterfall to get some clothing.

Steven and Connie jumped down from their hiding spot, walking closer towards Ruby. They didn't really pay attention to what the other gems had said, after Steven asked some questions earlier. "Ruby?" Steven called to the little gem. She was still sleeping in the red blanket, moving every now and then. "No." She mumbled in her sleep. "Ruby? A-are you ok?" Steven asked, worried she might be having a nightmare. "Don't go faster." She mumbled. "Go faster?" Steven repeated. "S-stop, it Kevin." Ruby begged. "Kevin?!" Steven and Connie whisper screamed in surprise. She wasn't talking about _that_ Kevin, is she? Ruby started to pant, her face scrunched up a bit. "She looks like she's I'm pain." Steven realized. "We need to wake her up!" "Steven, don't!" Connie replied, realizing what was happening. She pulled Steven back. "Gah!" Ruby moaned. She finished her little "wet dream", and suddenly shot up. "Oh, it was just a dream." She told herself, still covered up by the blanket. "Oh wait..." She remembered what had happened earlier. "Ugh, when I get my hands on that dude, he's _so_ dead." "R-Ruby?" Steven quietly called out to her. "Steven?!" Ruby exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?" "Pearl found you, and took you here." Steven explained. "Oh, well that explains why I'm here. Where are the others?" Ruby asked. "There in Amethyst's room." Connie replied. "Well then, I'm going there too." Ruby stated. She got off the bed, not realizing she didn't have any clothing on. "Ruby!" Steven yelled, quickly covering his eyes. Connie doing the same. "You don't have clothes!" "What?!" Ruby said, alarmed. She looked down, seeing Steven was right. She then phased into her regular clothes. "You guys can look now." She assured them. Steven and Connie uncovered their eyes, and walked towards Ruby. "We should probably give Pearl her blanket back." Connie said. "I'll get it!" Steven offered, wanting to be helpful. He got onto the bed, but saw a wet stain in the center. "Uh, Ruby?" "What Steven?" She asked. "I think you wet yourself." He replied. Ruby blushed at this, remembering her dream. "I'll put it in the laundry." She said. After she went to the laundry on the Temple's hand, they all went down the waterfall to go after the other gems.

"How 'bout this?" Amethyst suggested. She held up a small shirt saying, "Mommy's Lil' Baby". "Amethyst, she's not _that_ short." Pearl scolded. "Who's short?" A familiar voice asked. "Ruby!" Sapphire ran to her lover. "You're awake. Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine Sapphie." Ruby replied. "I'm fine, see? Now, let's fuse." "Are you sure about that, Ruby? You know your physical self is still tired and probably sore after, you know." Pearl said. "And what are they doing here?" Pointing to Steven and Connie. "I don't know, I thought you guys let them in." Ruby replied. "Well, we didn't." Amethyst informed her. "Well, Ruby, I suggest you let your body rest, until your well enough to fuse." Pearl told her. "Aww, do I have to? I wanna be with my Sapphie now." Ruby complained. "You know Garnet will experience some of the things that you did, and she will probably feel your pain a bit too. So yes, you need to rest." Pearl stated. "Fine." Ruby gave in. "Let's go to the house then." They all went into the house, but right after Steven asked a question that will be difficult to explain. "What happened to Ruby?" 

* * *

**Like I said, no idea what happened in my brain. If this is wanted to be continued, as in other random shorts, or a sort of continuation of the short above, then leave a review.**

 **•-•**


End file.
